We Have the Same Eyes
by DrakarysxUnbroken
Summary: SasuGaa ( platonic for now but possible romance later ): His eyes. They have always been like my own. Maybe that's why he felt so comfortable lying next to me in the night. Because he knew, despite the love a certain blonde haired, blue eyed shinobi had for him, he would never truly know what it felt like to hate someone.


_**AN: I've noticed that despite this account being relatively inactive for years, people are still adding stuff to their watch list and all. I should warn you that I do not write fanfiction as much as I used to when I was in high school/college. I did it because I was bored but now I have to adult. There IS another part to this story and may be several others. But I'm posting this here to let you know the other chapters will only be available on my Wattpad. If you want to read my original fics or fanfics, you'll have to follow me on Wattpad. PM me and ask NICELY and I will link you the account. Or add it to my profile temporarily. I will likely post another fic for my wrestling people to let them know where to find me. But this was the only way I could get a PSA to all those who continue to follow me./ Moving on... This jumps between the past ( Kage Summit before the ninja war ) and post war shenanigans. My timeline is made up-ish but everyone is of age. Kakashi is the Hokage and well, Sasuke is doing Sasuke things. I think that's all you need to know. Oh and Boruto does not exist to me.**_

* * *

Before he knew it, Gaara had begun to cry. It wasn't like him at all to show emotion let alone wear it on his sleeve and yet there was something about seeing the Uchiha in such a state that touched Gaara to his very core. Maybe it had more to do with the run-in he had with Naruto prior to the summit or perhaps he'd always felt something for the other male. Gaara's feelings weren't exactly romantic, but more or less a sense of _acceptance_.

Before he met Sasuke, Gaara felt as though there was no one else like him in the world and while he could say Naruto was just like him too, Sasuke always stood out more because of the eyes. He had the same eyes as Gaara. Naruto could relate on so many other levels but Gaara never saw within those hopeful blue eyes the same things he saw within Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes were a reflection of his own - pure rage and anguish, but for different reasons.

Being Kazekage had its advantages, one of them being privy to an array of top secret information. Because of his title, he had learned through extensive reading the story behind Sasuke's upbringing and well, it was as tragic as one could assume. Unlike Naruto who had never known his family personally, Sasuke was allowed to grow up in a loving home before his elder brother took it all away. There were many rumors swirling around as to what really happened that fateful day, but no one outside of Konoha had the right to challenge the things written in those files. As far as everyone knew, Itachi Uchiha slaughtered his people without much motive other than a thirst for power. The Uchiha had many secrets and Gaara guessed Uchiha blood was needed to awaken some sort of fancy Sharingan. Whatever the case, he knew Sasuke was never the same.

_Sasuke..._

Gaara watched the other male from the other side of the underground room beneath tower, a sense of hopelessness washing over him. This man was truly lost. The Sasuke that had always been teetering on the edge of redemption was no more. The way he wielded the eyes of his ancestors made him damn near impossible to beat and that rage in his eyes - _in his heart_ \- was keeping a man who had been hit with everything the Raikage had to offer on his feet. He was likely still in play on sheer will alone and as Susano'o finally turned his attentions to the Kazekage, Gaara blinked back his tears, his sand shielding him in the nick of time. The walls trembled all around them and more debris began to fall. If they stayed put any longer, all the kage below would find themselves buried beneath the rubble.

_**T**_hat was many years ago yet as the elder male stood before him, Gaara could not help but find himself thinking back to that day. It was the last time he ever saw Sasuke. When the war ended, the shinobi left the Leaf Village while Gaara remained in Suna as expected of him. Alliances had to be reformed while reconstruction was a plus. Times were quickly changing so plans for the future had to be mapped out immediately. While the war had left catastrophic damage in its wake, the one thing it did allow was for all the nations to come together. The temporary alliance had been just that - temporary - but it opened the doors for change.

Kakashi was currently seated as the Hokage, Naruto no doubt next in line. Sasuke was a former war criminal and still one in the eyes of many. Even the elders of Suna wanted little to do with Sasuke yet as he stood before Gaara as stoic as ever, the kazekage noted the look in his eyes. Whatever rage and anguish that was there many years ago had been replaced by something else but what the redhead knew not.

All the same, Gaara watched - waited _quietly _with bated breath for the Uchiha to say something. Temari and Kankuro would have lost their shit had they seen the male standing outside Gaara's tower. Coming through the gate past security was the _proper _way to meet with their leader yet Sasuke had not. He had taken it upon himself to simply appear with no word from Kakashi that he'd be dropping by. It was the most random, impromptu visit the world over yet Gaara was not one for making a panic. In his mind, if Sasuke wished him dead, he'd probably be dead already. He couldn't beat him in a fight. This he realized that fateful day long ago.

Eventually, Sasuke stepped down, slipping through the window of the tower. He walked past Gaara, stopping just inches from his desk. The audacity of him to assume it was alright to just waltz right in like he owned the place irked the redhead, but he also knew Sasuke wouldn't be here unless there was a good reason. So he waited, messy red strands moving as the wind whipped through the tower's window. An uncomfortable silence ensued for a long time, with Gaara finally giving in to break the silence. His mouth was poised to speak yet Sasuke beat him to it.

"I came to see you, Gaara."


End file.
